Sou seu Mestre
by DoraNotip
Summary: Alec vivia bancando o espertinho, era hora de Magnus lhe dar uma lição.


É só uma brincadeira que me veio a mente quando o Luke mostrou brevemente sua vida de alpha.

E como Malec ganhou meu coração antes mesmo se ser alguma coisa no Cidade dos Ossos... vamos brincar com algumas ideias perversas rsrs.

**Sou seu Mestre**

Eram quatro horas da manhã e Magnus ainda estava andando de um lado para outro tentando ver através da janela embaçada pela sujeira. " Por que ele tinha que ser tão insubordinado? Será que ele não levava a sério suas responsabilidades, sua posição tão privilegiada? "

Ora quem Magnus queria enganar? Nem a ele mesmo ele conseguia convencer. Ele estava à beira do pânico com a ausência tão prolongada de Alec.

Tudo estava indo surpreendente bem com essa nova configuração de "liga da justiça". Todos se acomodaram tranquilamente a suas novas posições e obrigações.

A ideia foi de Jace de formar uma liga para combater as leis arcaicas da Clave. O único problema seria quem ficaria com a ponta da pirâmide. Depois de muita discussão, planos mirabolantes e fortes opiniões Alec convenceu a todos que Magnus seria o mais indicado, pois ele não era só um bruxo poderoso, uma criatura experiente, mas também o mais inteligente, criativo e genial de todos os interessados na liga que estava sendo erguida. Magnus não pretendia ter tal cargo, mas uma vez que Alec o sugeriu e praticamente convenceu a todos, não teve como recusar.

E uma vez frente ao poder Magnus colocou ordem na tentativa de liga. Ele estabeleceu que Alec deveria ser o segundo em comando, porque afinal todos os grupos poderosos tem que ter uma ordem de sucessão por via das dúvidas. Mas o fato era que Magnus queria que Alec fosse seu subordinado, queria ter e exercer poder sobre ele e somente ele. Pouco importava como ficariam as coisas daí por diante, desde que ele tivesse Alec em suas mãos.

Semanas se passaram em que missões foram criadas, planejadas e executadas. Semanas se passaram em que Magnus criava estratégias, feitiços de defesa/camuflagem, e formas de implantar o novo governo. Semanas! E tudo o que Magnus conseguia era um escorregadio Alec que se elegia para as missões, por ser o mais discreto e eficiente de todos os membros da liga.

Já não havia como se controlar, Magnus tinha criado a mais insignificante das missões para que Alec fosse e voltasse breve. A missão era apenas ir a uma igreja antiga na região do queens pegar alguns livros e objetos para auxiliar em seus feitiços cada vez mais complexos. Enquanto os outros estariam em uma missão se recrutamento, deixando Magnus sozinho. E em breve Magnus e Alec.

Mas é claro que Alec não podia ser só escorregadio, mas também rebelde! Era uma missão se menos de um dia, uma missão simples a luz do dia para evitar complicações. Céus eles estavam em guerra! Por maior que fosse seu número de aliados ainda havia a resistência idiota que acreditava que a Clave continuaria sendo bem sucedida nos Acordos, e esse imbecis viviam atrasando a vida de todos com suas ridículas tentativas de batalhas. No geral isso não seria nenhum problema, porém Alec continuava com seu juramento de não matar nenhum donwondres. E Magnus estava enlouquecendo com esse atraso de 10 horas, por medo de algo acontecer a Alec e de raiva pela insolência de Alec em mudar as missões que Magnus lhe designava.

O chão estava começando a brilhar onde Magnus andava. Um bruxelerado de luz brincou de aparecer na rua. No mesmo instante com um baque surdo no loft um Alec ligeiramente trôpego aparece.

"Que raios aconteceu com você?" Magnus gruniu enquanto ia a passos largos até o Alec. Com uma risadinha quase que provocadora Alec desaba no chão.

"Pelo Anjo Alec! O que aconteceu com você?" um exasperado Magnus exige saber enquanto apoia o jovem caçador de sombras em seus braços nus através de seu robê chinês turquesa.

Em meio de um chiado Alec fala "Uma maldita armadilha... escondida por uma cortina dimensional... cheia de venenos em todas as formas... mal consegui... voltar."

"Moleque insolente! Por que não usou o chamado de emergência? Por que não... me chamou?" Magnus se indignou com um toque de dor em sua voz.

Alec já não respondia mais, o desespero tomou conta de Magnus e ele correu para levar Alec até seu quarto onde havia um kit de cura. Imediatamente começou a aplicar pomadas naquela pele clara que estava quase translucida.

O sol estava brilhando com um tom de vermelho que dificultava determinar se estava nascendo ou se pondo, ainda mais com os olhos sensíveis a claridade. Alec se sentia todo rígido e dolorido, mas já não havia mais mal estar nem a sensação de que estava afundando nos próprios osso e então começou a tentar se lembrar onde estava: estava no loft de Magnus e todo aquele laranja e cores só podia ser o quarto daquele bruxo espalhafatoso. Alec tentou se espreguiçar, mas sentiu impedido. Esbugalhando seus olhos Alec viu que estava... por falta de palavra melhor, atado a cama amarelo canário de Magnus. Terror apossou Alec, e um único grito saiu de seus pulmões: MAGNUS!

Levantando-se delicadamente Magnus sai do banco sob a janela e vai calmamente até a cama onde se encontrava um nervoso Alec se agitando tentando soltar as amarras que o prendiam. "Ora vejo que acordou. Já se sente melhor? Pelo vigor que mostra em seus saltos na cama imagino que sim." Magnus cantarolo mansamente para Alec.

"Seu mágico de araque! O que você pensa que esta fazendo?! Me solte já! Me solte a-g-o-r-a!" Alec cuspiu para Magnus enquanto espumava de raiva.

"Desculpa? Do quê você me chamou?" Magnus perguntou venenosamente.

Alec engasgou no momento em que viu a besteira que tinha feito. Ele podia achar que Magnus era excessivamente chamativo, e um tanto quanto ousado em suas opiniões sobre os outros, principalmente com aqueles que tinham a mente tacanha e se limitavam com coisas que a Clave havia infiltrado nas sociedades mundanas e donwondres, mas nunca poderia falar que ele não era poderoso, o maior dos bruxos em tempos. Alec emudeceu e ficou tenso.

"Você jovenzinho matador de demô- desulpa, jovenzinho que finge ser um matador, tem sido muito insolente com seu grande líder, está na hora de ter uma lição sobre autoridade. Você nunca mais vai se esquecer a quem deve satisfações."

Alec estava congelado. Sua respiração superficial, seu rosto pálido e suas mãos ficando frias, Alec estava em pânico só de imaginar o que Magnus poderia fazer com ele. Tantos feitiços, tanto conhecimento e aquele sangue de demônio misturado ao de um humano, quanta perversidade em um único ser, Magnus Bane chegava a ser letal em seus movimentos calmos e vagarosos. Alec não consegui nem mesmo formar uma súplica, um apelo ou qualquer outra coisa para aplacar a fúria de Magnus.

"Vejo que agora você está desperto seu fedelho. Agora o que eu poderia fazer para lhe ensinar que você é meu subordinado... São tantas as ideias que fico até agitado. Será que devo arrancar sua língua e mandá-lo para os Irmãos Silenciosos? Seria uma pena ver essa sua beleza ser mutilada... Qual seria sua preferência jovenzinho insolente?" Magnus realmente parecia mais calmo e quase relaxado. Era verdadeiro o seu prazer nos pensamentos de o quê fazer com Alec Lighwood, contudo não havia nada de... cruel, mas havia muito de perverso em suas intenções.

Magnus Bane iria finalmente exercer o poder com que ele havia sonhado a tempos em Alec Lighwood. Como se fosse se produzir para uma de suas festas Magnus foi até sua penteadeira azul e se sentou como se fosse executar uma performance ao piano. Só que ao invés de retirar suas caixas de gliter Magnus retirou três caixas médias de madeira das gavetas e as colocou na penteadeira. E com uma sombra de sorriso olhou para um assustado Alec através do espelho.

"Você sabe há quanto tempo sonho em tê-lo a sós em meu quarto, indefeso em minha cama Alec?" Magnus disse voltando a cantarolar.

Alec tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas tinha ficado confuso demais para processar corretamente o que havia ouvido de Magnus. "O q-quê v-vc vai fa-azer comigo?" Alec perguntou com um fio de voz.

"Oh se eu lhe contasse perderia a graça não é mesmo? Acho que já passou do tempo de você liberar toda essa sua frustração, Caçador de Sombras" Magnus falou mansamente enquanto caminhava até a cama com um pincel de blush em uma mão e a outra ocultado por seu corpo parcialmente coberto com um robe vermelho de seda com padrões em prata.

"Você já sentiu a suavidade de um pincel, querido Alec?" Magnus praticamente ronronou. "Mas para ser devidamente apreciado sua pele tem que estar devidamente... atenta."

Magnus deixou o pincel na mesinha de cabeceira e virou para mostrar o que havia na outra mão: um chicote com franjas de couro. Antes que Alec constasse o que Magnus segurava veio a primeira chibatada. E um grito encheu o quarto escurecido pelo pôr-do-sol.

"Ora, ora vamos lá! Nem comecei rapazinho, o que você vai fazer quando eu começar a lição? Será já terei que amordaçá-lo?" Magnus estava sorrindo agora, com os olhos em azul vivo com brilho que parecia que dançava em suas íris.

"Você está malucou? Pensei que iria me arrancar um membro ou me marcar com algo infernal, talvez até mesmo me amaldiçoar! Qual o seu problema Magnus?!" Alec estava exasperado, confuso e sem ideia do que iria acontecer naquele bizarro quarto colorido com aquele bruxo fanático e exótico.

"Bem já que você vai ficar sendo tão vocal terei que amordaçá-lo... mas quem sabe se você for um menino bem aplicado eu posso tira-la depois?" Magnus parecia uma criança que iria usar seus presentes novos que ganhou no natal.

Antes mesmo que Alec pudesse tentar se agitar novamente em suas amarrar Magnus pegou uma mordaça com um bastão toda de couro e a prendeu na boca rosada de Alec. E então começou a dar chicotadas vigorosas em seu peito nu, seus braços e coxas. Quanto mais Alec se agitava, mas Magnus lhe chicoteava, quando Alec percebeu isso tentou se acalmar e parar de se mexer. Nessa altura a pele de Alec estava toda vermelha e sensível, Magnus apenas se virou e trocou o chicote pelo pincel grande e fofo de blush e com movimentos leves e suaves começou a traçar os padrões das cicatrizes das marcas, depois os vermelhões e vergões e por último afagou os traços dos músculos de Alec.

Perdido em sensações Alec tinha se esquecido do por que ou quem estava lhe dando essas sensações tão deliciosas em sua pele tão sensível após tantas chibatadas... e começou a sentir prazer em cada traço leve e provocante em sua pele, quando deu por si as pinceladas tinham parado e ele estava com uma ereção.

"Alec! Mas que menino mais adiantado! Melhor se controlar ou as coisas vão ficar dolorosas com tanta... pressão." Magnus falou alegremente quando viu aquela ereção por baixo de um leve lençol amarelo que era a única coisa que protegia o pudor de Alec. E prontamente foi até a penteadeira e pegou as duas caixas que estavam fechadas que restavam.

Em uma caixa Magnus retirou um anel peniano preto com detalhes branco prateado, quase que como se fosse um oposto das cores da pele de Alec quando usava as marcas, e calmamente colocou ao lado do quadril de Alec e virou para pegar o item da outra caixa. Com um movimento floreado Magnus tirou um plug quase inocente da caixa de madeira e o levantou até a altura dos olhos, onde Alec pudesse ver.

"Bem querido Alec, como você pode perceber eu não irei machuca-lo, eu tenho certeza que você gostou do meu chicote, deu para perceber... sabe." Magnus era só sorrisos. "O que vou fazer agora pode ser um tanto quanto assustador no inicio, mas se você finalmente me obedecer verá que não terá nada de ruim, pelo contrário. Espero que você entenda que é a mim que você deve obedecer. E somente a mim. Acredito que seu corpo vai lhe ajudar a entender que eu o controlo."

Alec começou a ficar tenso novamente, assustado era pouco ele começou a morder a mordaça e a se remexer em suas amarras. Magnus apenas o observou, sem fazer nenhum movimento. Apenas olhava Alec como se para apreciar seu medo ou como que para acalma-lo. Fosse qual qualquer que ideia que Alec teve enquanto se via observado por Magnus ele parou de se mexer.

"Ótimo Alec, você já percebeu que levo seu bem estar em consideração, vou lhe fazer a seguinte proposta: se você se comportar e aceitar o meu controle vou retirar sua mordaça e você poderá até participar em alguns momentos. Maravilhoso, não?" Magnus mal se controlava de contentamento. "Agora vou pegar algumas loções para começarmos ." Seu tom era jovial e festeiro.

Magnus voltou com alguns frascos. "Vou começar devagar para que você possa ver que isso não lhe fará mal. Apenas relaxe para aproveitar por... mais tempo." E deu uma piscadela para Alec. Com o frasco escolhido Magnus espalhou um pouco nas mãos e vagarosamente começou a esfregar suas mãos nas coxas brancas de Alec, e este deu um meio suspiro meio sopro através do bastão da mordaça. Já não havia mais necessidade de ocultar as partes de Alec então o lençol foi para o chão, e mais óleo lambuzou mãos e coxas, e agora já escorria para as nádegas de Alec aquele líquido viscoso.

Com movimentos suaves Magnus foi massageando Alec, e este foi novamente se perdendo nas sensações dos toques, do calor, no ritmo dos movimentos até que algo o penetrou. Alec deu um grito abafado em sua mordaça, Magnus apena o olhava esperando para ver sua reação. Muito antes do que Magnus poderia ter imaginado Alec respirou fundo e relaxou, dando acesso para que aprofundasse a penetração daquele dedo delicado, quase que carinhoso.

A massagem continuou suave e delicada, quando Magnus teve certeza que Alec estava relaxado introduziu o segundo digito. Houve um momento de pausa e atenção redobrada até que Alec relaxou e atirou uma cabeça para trás com um fraco gemido. Sem conseguir se conter Magnus deixou a delicadeza de lado e aumentou o ritmo até que viu Alec começar a se perder em seus toques. E então parou abruptamente. Alec que estava com os olhos cerrados, arregalou os olhos e tentou se reorientar do que tinha acontecido.

"Ah querido Alec, mas você já iria se perder com tão pouco? Tsk tsk, e mais seu mestre não lhe deixou gozar." Alec ficou confuso com que Magnus disse, perdido como o despertar de um sonho. "Agora que você se sente confortável com isso terei que usar de artifícios para ajudar a te controlar, este anel vai deixar o fluxo de sangue mais difícil e assim você vai conseguir ter algum controle antes de se perder." Num movimento fácil por conta de tanto óleo Magnus colocou o anel no pênis pulsante de um Alec que começou a ofegar. "Agora vamos deixa-lo mais confortável meu querido." Alec mais recobrado de seus sentidos começo a procurar o próximo instrumento de Magnus, o plug.

Repetindo o ritual, Magnus lambuzou tudo de óleo e com um olhar fixo em Alec introduziu o plug de uma só vez. Alec gritou por entre a mordaça e ofegou. Magnus vagarosamente começou a movimentar o plug em Alec, quando o caçador pareceu mais tranquilo, Magnus parou e esperou o olhar de Alec, sem uma palavra ele lhe tirou a mordaça e voltou ao movimentos anteriores. Alec apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e com a boca livre começou a gemer.

Antes de Alec pudesse se perder Magnus parou novamente, mas sem o menos aviso, ou consentimento Magnus envolveu o membro de Alec com sua boca e num momento de frenesi chupou e chupou-o . Mas como que um despertar Magnus se afastou de Alec, com seus olhos quase fluorescentes em loucura de desejo. Quando se deu conta estava ao lado da penteadeira.

"Magnus... o quê, o quê aconteceu? Não me deixe assim." Alec choramingou.

Agora quem estava assustado era Magnus do outro lado do quarto. Tentando se recuperar foi até a cama onde Alec ainda estava por conta das amarras, com as mãos trêmulas ele soltou amarra por amarra mesmo que com alguma dificuldade.

"O quê foi Magnus, o que aconteceu?!" Alec exasperou. "Fale comigo Magnus!"

"Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso controlar você jovem caçados das sombras. Eu não consigo nem me controlar... Não posso continuar com isso." Magnus sussurrou num sopro de voz enquanto desamarrava a última amarra que prendia a mão de Alec.

A mão de Alec segurou a mão de Magnus, e o fez olhar em seus olhos "Não diga isso. Eu não posso, eu não aguento mais ficar sozinho. Por favor Magnus... Me complete". Alec falou suavemente com um olhar cálido enquanto acariciava a mão de Magnus.

Sem saber se era um sonho Magnus tocou os negros cabelos de Alec. E perdido neste momento Magnus não teve ação quando Alec lhe capturou os lábios, e com urgência tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo longo e quase saudoso.

Com dificuldade para manter o fôlego Alec se afastou enquanto beijava o rosto de Magnus e tentava encher os pulmões de ar novamente. E no meio do fôlego falou "Eu te amo Magnus, só não consegui a coragem para ser que eu sou, como eu poderia me aproximar de você, o grande bruxo de brooklyn?" seus olhos marejados de dor e vergonha. "Não me deixe agora, não me deixe só."

Em um abraço forte Magnus tomou a orelha de Alec e sussurrou "Não me deixe acordar Alec!"

Sem terem como se afastar um do outro com estas palavras, Magnus deitou Alec na cama amarela e com um último olhar para ver se era tudo aquilo era real, possuiu Alec.

Livre de suas amarras e mordaça Alec abraçou e beijou cada pedaço de Magnus que alcançou, e finalmente pode se perder no frenesi de ser possuído pelo maior bruxo de todos. Não havia mais restrições nem medos nem hesitações. Só havia Alec e Magnus, Magnus e Alec em meio a uma confusão de lençóis amarelos, paredes laranja e travesseiros amarelos ornamentados de dourado.

"Quero o somente para mim Alec, sem restrições ou limites. Quer sob minhas ordens, meu controle." Um Magnus perdido em desejo tentava se firmar e exercer algum poder.

Extasiado de felicidade Alec mal continha o sorriso em meio aos beijos e gemidos ele tentou sugar fôlego o bastante para falar "Sou seu, Mestre Magnus". Magnus por um momento ficou perdido." O que disse Caçador?" Agora sem conter mais seu sorriso radiante Alec responde " Com grande honra submeto-me a suas vontades, Mestre".

Não acreditando em tanto tempo perdido a espera de um confronto com Alec, Magnus atira o jovem ao chão. Antes que Alec pudesse se orientar com que havia acontecido Magnus ordenou "Ajoelhe-se. E me dê prazer com sua boca."

Chocado Alec ficou olhando para Magnus. "Para eu fazer o quê?" Magnus apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e apontou para seu baixo-ventre exposto no robe vermelho. "Não imaginei que você era estúpido jovem caçador de sombras. Serei mais específico já que você teve problemas para entender. Ajoelhe-se, tome meu membro em sua boca e chupe-o, acho que esse é um uso muito melhor para essa sua boca insolente."

Vagarosamente Alec se ajeitou no chão ao lado da cama e se ajoelhou, mas tomou o membro de Magnus com as mãos. Após um ofegar de Magnus um slapt foi ouvido no quarto. Atordoado pelo tapa Alec ficou travado em sua posição e ouviu Magnus: "Moleque insolente, eu disse com sua boca! Vire-se, deite no chão e fique quieto, parado!" Alec apenas acatou a ordem por conta da fúria gélida na voz de Magnus.

Passando por cima de Alec, de propósito, Magnus foi até o outro lado da cama pegar uma das amarras jogada e esquecida no chão. Com grande destreza Magnus amarrou as mãos de Alec juntas e bem firmes.

"Ah Magnus não tem necessidade dis-" Outro tapa em Alec. "Já disse que sua boca tem melhor função do que me retrucar, agora mãos à obra, ou algo assim." Magnus voltou ao seu humor anterior e sua posição na cama, e esperou Alec se ajeitar com alguma dificuldade agora para ficar de joelhos, com alguns resmungos.

"Nunca fiz isso, Mestre" Alec ajoelhado aos pés de Magnus choraminga. "Ah chega de enrolação!" Magnus impaciente por este prazer agarrou Alec e enfiou seu membro boca adentro do jovem chocado. "Agora chupe!" Magnus ordenou enquanto começava a fazer movimentos de vai e volta. Um longo gemido encheu o quarto. Sem conseguir mais se controlar Magnus gozou.

Alec não sabia o que fazer ou sentir: indignado por Magnus ter gozado em sua borá? Feliz por ter feito um bom trabalho? Mas ele definitivamente não deveria se sentir divertido. Ele já não sabia mais como o que sentir, era bom demais se sentir livre em sua própria pele. Mas agora depois de tanto tempo sua ereção estava sendo uma dor de tanto pulsar.

"Mestre..." Alec começou meio sem jeito. "Pode me ajudar a terminar? Sabe eu estou sem poder usar minhas mãos..." Com um tom de ruborizado Alec olhou suplicante para um ofegante Magnus. "Ah que menino mais esperto, vejo que aprendeu rápido, não? Mas porque eu iria te aliviar?" Se sentindo ainda mais sem jeito Alec diz "Sei que não mereço, mas eu queria tanto sentir a boca do Mestre de novo..."

Com um brilho no olhar Magnus responde olhando Alec de sua posição elevada: "Minha porra parece ter adoçado essa sua boca rebelde... Mas não sinto vontade de usar minha boca no momento. Talvez eu possa fazer outra coisa para te aliviar." Com um sorriso mal intencionado Magnus levanta Alec e o joga de costas na cama. Alec dá um muxoxo por ainda estar com as mãos atadas, agora sob as costas.

"Vou vendá-lo Alec, e se não for cooperativo terei que amordaça-lo novamente, agora que sua boca não tem mais o que fazer." Magnus falou calmamente como que se falasse com uma criancinha sobre como se comportar na frente das visitas. Alec realmente precisava de seu alívio e então não resistiu a venda e até ficou parado para ajudar Magnus a coloca-la.

Agora Alec estava ainda mais vulnerável e começou a ficar apreensivo. Mas logo Magnus voltou a massagea-lo com alguma das loções, fazendo padrões provocativos e modo leve ainda mais torturantes. Antes que Alec pudesse reclamar da suave tortura, Magnus introduziu-lhe o plug usado anteriormente.

"Não demore meu menino." Magnus sussurrou no ouvido de Alec, tirou o anel peniano, começou a masturbar Alec e a fazer movimentos rítmicos com o plug.

De fato não demorou muitos minutos mais e Alec explodiu na mão, peito e queixo de Magnus, e algum lugar nas proximidades da cama. "Quanto vigor Alec! Quanto vigor!" Magnus estava quase aplaudindo a performance de Alec.

Depois de se desfazer dos itens em Alec, Magnus afofou um travesseiro e deitou com o robe parcialmente em seu corpo, virou-se para o lado de Alec e disse: "Agora vá fazer alguma coisa para eu comer, e depois vá limpar esse chão e os brinquedos. E não se esqueça de guarda-los devidamente." Um Alec confuso olhou para Magnus "Ah meu lindo rapaz, não se esqueça que deve me obedecer em tudo agora, afinal sou seu mestre". Magnus tentou falar como se não fosse nada de mais, porém seus olhos brilhantes e a sombra de um largo sorriso o entregaram.

"Sim, Mestre eu aprendi a lhe obedecer." Um Alec tentando se passar por sério disse, só que sua piscadela depois da frase o deixou com cara de quem ainda aprontaria muito com o Mestre Magnus Bane.

FIM


End file.
